


Тетрадь безумного ученого

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Detectives, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Magic and Science, Male Friendship, Mystery, Mystery Stories, No Angst, No Romance, No Sex, No Slash, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Past, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: В руки журналиста попадает дневник, принадлежавший его знакомому ученому, из которого он узнает о странных и невероятных явлениях





	Тетрадь безумного ученого

Передо мной на столе лежала тетрадь в толстом черном переплете, которая была достаточно потертой; некоторые ее страницы были помяты и испачканы. Она сразу привлекла мое внимание среди прочих коробок, полученных от моего друга Элиотта Морианна.

Элиотт исчез пару дней назад, и никто не знал что с ним и где он. Ни родных, ни друзей, кроме меня, у него не было, и так как я не видел его и не писал ему несколько дней, потому что был занят созданием статьи для одной городской газеты, все решили, что он либо сбежал, либо умер.

И у той и у другой версии было много сторонников, ведь Элиотт был очень странным человеком даже по моему мнению, хотя я, за свою журналистскую практику поведал немало необычных людей. И так, я считал, что, скорее всего, это одна из его очередных, понятных только ему причуд.

Он мог, например, целый день бродить по лесу или кладбищу в полном одиночестве, делая какие-то записи и наблюдения. Элиотт был ученым, но также занимался множеством других, не связных с наукой дел. Многие картины его воображения были поистине прекрасными и пользовались популярностью.

Но Элиотт обычно любил изображать какие-то странные миры, непонятных существ и даже монстров с демонами… На этот раз он не просто ушел, а действительно, как будто бы пропал. К тому же оставил мне завещание — эти самые коробки. В большинстве из них были его вещи, записи, рисунки, а так же большое количество научных работ. Некоторые из них он просил опубликовать или передать академии, как будто бы намекая, что он больше не вернётся.

Так как я мало что понимал в научных исследованиях, я честно решил, что завтра отнесу их в академию, даже если Элиотт вернётся, ведь он все равно хотел это сделать. В одной папке лежали работы связанные с его воображаемым миром. Их было достаточно много, но я сразу, перебрав их, заметил, что он оставил только те, которые мне нравились, или могли бы понравиться.

Элиотт всегда мечтал доказать существование чего-то невероятного, загадочного, паранормального и искренне верил в то, что исследовал. Но я также видел у Элиотта и много страшных, ужасающих творений. Кроме безобидных сказочных инопланетян и существ, бывших относительно забавными, я встречал, иногда случайно, демонов, призраков, описание каких-то странных, отталкивающих событий. Так же, многие научные труды, которым Элиотт посвятил почти всю свою двадцатилетнюю жизнь, были холоднокровными и даже отчасти жестокими. Те, которые он оставил мне, так же были явно переписаны, или отобраны для меня и общества.

Единственным исключением была та самая черная тетрадь, о которой я упомянул вначале. По-видимому, она попала сюда случайно, может быть, Элиотт не заметил ее среди папок с другой бумагой, адресованных мне. Это было что-то вроде личного дневника, который велся в виде истории его жизни с определенного момента.

Часто рассказ прерывался научными трактатами, расчетами и прочими малопонятными мне вещами, а так же рисунками, схемами и даже фотографиями. Похоже, Элиотт всегда носил тетрадь с собой и заносил туда все, что приходило ему в голову. После некоторого колебания любопытство взяло верх, и я, заверив себя в том, что раз Элиотт ушел и не собирается возвращаться, а эта тетрадь попала ко мне, да еще вместе с адресованными мне вещами, то хотя бы заглянуть в нее одним глазком я могу.

На внутренней стороне обложки стояли инициалы и подпись Элиотта. На первой странице сразу же начинались записи, сделанные быстрым угловатым почерком моего друга.

«Что бы не забывать мои мысли и идеи, приходящие в голову, я буду вести этот дневник». — гласила первая строчка.

По мере написания почерк становился все неаккуратные и сбивчивее.

«Так пусто и одиноко. Я никогда не умел любить и что-либо чувствовать. Познав человека, мне становилось не интересно с ним. Я никогда не умел дружить — только проводить холодные расчеты и ставить эксперименты. Я не знаю, чего я хочу. Я всегда считал работу смыслом жизни и недооценивал чувства, так что вскоре забыл, что это такое. Единственный, кто еще зацепляет меня — это мой друг Эгберт. А может быть и нет, может быть, я просто называю кого-то другом, что бы совсем не отчаяться в жутком, пустом, жестоком мире, где я никому не нужен, где меня никто не понимает, где надо мной все смеются и презирают?!»

«Я всегда был один. Один и умру. Мне никто не нужен!»

«Нет, я определенно вчера погорячился. Теперь мне так одиноко… Эти стены словно сжимаются над головой и давят изнутри. Я умру, а никто никогда даже не узнает… Если только Эгберт не получив ответных писем через месяца три, не решит зайти проверить дома ли я…»

«Мне кажется со мной что-то не так. Я уверен что в доме кто-то есть. Да. Я определенно слышал какой-то шум, и эти тени…»

«Я настолько устал от одиночества что мне мерещатся звуки?»

«Пустая светящаяся комната. На верхнем этаже. Там что-то есть, я знаю, там что-то прячется… О, зачем только я пожалел о своём одиночестве! Теперь там есть кто-то и я не могу сказать, что раньше мне было намного хуже, когда не было этих шорохов и мелькающих теней наверху!» — почерк совсем сбивается, словно у Элиотта сильно тряслись руки.

Последующие записи до определенной даты были подобного содержания.

Мне показалось, что Элиотт сходит с ума. Сколько я его знал, он выглядел крайне спокойным и уравновешенным человеком. Записи же походили на дневник параноика, постепенно все больше проваливающегося в свои воображаемые страхи.

Через несколько страниц я снова обнаружил записи личной жизни. Почерк стал более уверенным, казалось, теперь это были более обдуманные мысли — «Я видел его в той комнате. Он не так страшен, как казалось мне в начале. Но судя по всему, это не человек. Предполагаю, что это пришелец или существо из другого мира. Если так, то я, как ученый, должен выяснить это. Но пока опасаюсь, так что стоит подготовиться». — похоже Элиотт действительно медленно сходил с ума.

Скорее всего, он не осознавал этого, может быть, правда, где-то в глубине души, он предполагал об этом, и потому старался выглядеть спокойно на людях, но этот дневник теперь открыл мне его душу. Как я понял, теперь Элиотт придумывал какой-то план по взаимодействию или устранению его воображаемого «пришельца». Его аналитический ум не позволял ему неосознанно трястись перед неизвестностью, а требовал выяснения и обоснования всего с научной точки зрения.

Естественно, Элиотт был уверен, что он в здравом уме и сможет вполне логично объяснить свои страхи. Зная его, я подумал, что Элиотт скорее поверит в существование НЛО и призраков, да еще и докажет это, чем признает себя психом.

Мне стало любопытно, чем же закончился его выдумка, и как я начал уже догадываться, его исчезновение было связанно именно с этим… Пролистав несколько страниц, я остановился на записи, рядом с которой был неаккуратный портрет какого-то человека.

Приглядевшись, я увидел, что у него были рога и глаза какой-то неправильной формы. Элиотт неплохо умел рисовать, но в этой зарисовке поначалу было трудно разобраться. Я решил, что это один из множества демонов, воображаемых ученым, но пройдясь взглядом по странице, я обнаружил запись: «Мои усилия не прошли даром, и пока что гость настроен не враждебно ко мне. Я пытаюсь договориться с ним, и объяснить, что мы можем мирно существовать, не причиняя вреда друг другу»

«И может быть где-то в глубине души я даже рад, что в доме есть кто-то еще… Я больше не одинок…»

Пролистав назад, я убедился, что Элиотт имеет в виду того «пришельца» из пустой комнаты на верхнем этаже своего дома. Это уже походило на устойчивые галлюцинации, учитывая уверенность почерка и правдоподобность портрета.

Дальнейшие записи были об отношениях моего друга и его галлюцинации. — «Ему понравился зеленый чай. Нам есть много чего интересного рассказать друг другу о своих мирах».

«Даже если это галлюцинация на почве моего психического расстройства, лучше уж пусть я стану психом, зато со мной всегда будет мой друг. Я больше не буду одинок, у меня всегда будет кто-то, кто выслушает меня» — Постепенно Элиотт начал считать «демона» свои другом, кажется, он действительно радовался этому, не смотря на то, что предполагал, что с ним не все в порядке.

Я никогда не думал, что Элиотт настолько одинок и несчастен! Этот всегда спокойный, серьезный ученый, немного странный, но всегда вполне положительно ко всем относившийся, казался совершенно здоровым и ничем не обеспокоенным.

Теперь же оказалось, что он, терзаемый одиночеством, отчаянием и только ему ведомыми страхами, жил своими исследованиями и надеждой на то, что они оправдают себя, и он найдет внеземную жизнь. Разум его, как я полагал, не выдержав всего этого сразу, «сломался», и бедняга сошел с ума. Где теперь он в явно невменяемом состоянии бродит ведомо только одному богу.

Дальнейшие записи повествовали о том, что новый воображаемый друг Элиотта может показать ему другой мир. Я был поражен детальностью описания и зарисовок его «путешествия» в другой мир, куда по его словам демон перенес его с помощью портала. Фантазия Элиотта была по истине безгранична. Дневник завершался тем, что Элиотт собирается уйти в лучший мир, такой интересный, захватывающий и привлекающий его намного больше нашего. В том мире он собирался начать и жизнь, и дневник заново.

Естественно, он имел в виду мир, который ему якобы показал демон. Он покидал этот мир ни о чем не жалея, разве только о том, что не сможет показать и рассказать мне все эти поразительные вещи. Что же, по крайней мере его последнее желание исполнено — я узнал о всех этих «удивительных вещах» и, кажется, убедился в полном сумасшествии моего бедного друга.

Я долго не мог заснуть, и, когда, наконец, задремал под утро, то увидел мир, так красочно описываемый Элиоттом в дневнике. Он был весь словно в желтовато-розовой дымке, земля под ногами напоминала мягкий песок зеленоватого цвета, а вдалеке виднелись серебряные очертания города с множеством уходящих в облака шпилей, башен и многоэтажных домов. Над городом парили, словно насекомые, множество блестящих звездолетов и других непонятных машин невероятных конструкций. Я решил было, что это мне сниться от впечатлений после прочтения дневника.

Оглядевшись, я заметил две приближающиеся ко мне, словно по воздуху, фигуры. В одной из них я узнал Элиотта. Пожалуй, я действительно волновался за друга, который к тому же сошел с ума и мог черти что натворить. Они подошли ближе. То есть, скорее, плавно подлетели по воздуху, хотя никаких приборов позволяющих это сделать явно не было видно. Вторым оказался тот самый демон, воображаемый друг Элиотта, который так же описывался в дневнике. Они держались за руки.

В дневнике был только портрет, сейчас я видел его в полный рост (неужели это мое воображение так разыгралось во сне?). Он был немного ниже Элиотта, с почти белой, желтоватой кожей и волосами такого же оттенка. Он выглядел очень хрупким, с тонкими длинными руками, ногами и пальцами, которые немного заострялись на концах. На обоих были белые шарфы из какой-то полупрозрачной ткани.

Элиотт обратился ко мне: «Эгберт, я так понимаю, ты получил мое «завещание»? Я сожалею, что не о чем не предупредил тебя, но я больше не вернусь. Я очень прошу, позаботься о моих работах и трудах, больше мне некого просить, и больше мне просить тебя не о чем. Я надеюсь, что ты останешься хорошего мнения обо мне. Мне никогда не жилось в твоем… Нашем мире. Я наконец нашел свое место, где не буду больше одиноким и не нужным, где я буду счастлив и смогу заниматься любимым делом. Спасибо тебе за все… И приходи когда хочешь!» — Впервые Элиотт широко и искренне улыбнулся.

«Это мой новый друг — Лилиан. Он очень милый и замечательный!» — Элиотт с непосредственно-детской улыбкой указал на демона. Глаза его светились живыми и любопытными огоньками. Пришелец тоже улыбнулся и слегка кивнул мне в ответ, но так ничего и не сказал. Я решил не уточнять, почему у него женское имя. В безумном мире могло быть все что угодно, не правда ли?

Затем Элиотт протянул мне руку, в которой был переливающийся фиолетово-голубой кристалл. Я взял кристалл и просто попрощался с Элиоттом, так как это был всего лишь сон. А даже если и нет, то что я мог сказать ему? Я отдал его труды институту и сохранил работы, а отговаривать его или что-либо объяснять ему не было никакого смысла.

Элиотт со своим инопланетным попутчиком стали растворяться в воздухе, все закружилось в фиолетовом тумане, и я проснулся. Сон был крайне реалистичным и захватывающим. Жаль я не знаю, где сейчас на самом деле Элиотт…

Я поднялся с кровати, и тут что-то упало со стуком на пол. Я посмотрел вниз и увидел фиолетово-голубой мерцающий кристалл, в точности, как во сне. Я не поверил своим глазам и поднял его. Он был теплый и излучал мягкий внеземной свет. Я потрогал и потряс его.

Перед глазами поплыл фиолетовый туман, и я снова попал в сон с таинственным городом. Я пораженно протер глаза и ущипнул себя. Теперь я совершенно запутался. Кристалл все еще был в моей руке. Я отпустил его. Как только он упал на землю, я снова оказался дома. Кристалл лежал на полу у моих ног. Я сделал так несколько раз.

Как это возможно?! Неужели это все правда? И Элиотт не псих?! А может быть псих я? Я тоже сошел с ума от всех этих выдумок, исчезновений и дневников которыми завалил меня мой друг… Я был совершенно растерян.

Но, в конце концов, что страшного в том, что у меня есть кристалл, позволяющий попадать в сказочный сон? Любой бы мечтал о таком… Пора перестать во всем искать подвох и просто радоваться жизни. Даже если я не поверю в то, что Элиотт действительно на другой планете, и дал мне кристалл-телепорт, что бы я мог его навещать, ничем другим я ему помочь уже не смогу.

Розовое солнце осветило шпили города. Две белые луны тускло сияли в затянутом туманом небе. Элиотт и Лилиан сидели на крыше, прижавшись друг к другу плечами, и смотрели на город и мельтешащие внизу машины. «В вашем мире так много интересных растений! Ты можешь рассказать о них? И об остальном тоже». — Элиотт указал на деревья, обильно покрывающие город. Лилиан улыбнулся, и начал о чем-то оживленно повествовать, размахивая для убедительности руками.

Эгберт шел по зеленому песку, в фиолетовом тумане, к воротам удивительного города, крепко сжимая в кулаке кристалл.

Каждому из них предстояло совершить новые удивительные открытия.

Март 2014


End file.
